


Just A Taste

by wjmoon (sodapeach)



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Ice Cream, M/M, Winter, why can’t i think of tags omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodapeach/pseuds/wjmoon
Summary: Hangyul REALLY wants to try this new limited edition ice cream with Wooseok, but their method of eating it seems to be more directed towards each other.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	Just A Taste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Thank you so much to @RbkossA for supporting my album fund! I really hope you enjoy this!

“How do you know you won’t like it if you don’t even try it,” Hangyul said pointedly.

Wooseok scrunched his nose and shook his head. “What part of sticky ice cream sounds like a good idea to you? Why is the ice cream sticky?”

“It’s because it’s supposed to be limited edition,” he said. “If it wasn’t then it would be just normal ice cream, and therefore we wouldn’t need to go get it.”

“It’s the middle of the night,” he pointed out. “And it’s freezing outside.”

Hangyul frowned. “I guess I could go by myself or take one of my other friends.”

“What other friends,” Wooseok pouted. 

“I’m sure Seungyoun or Yohan would go with me. They’re  _ adventurous.” _

“I’m adventurous,” he insisted.

“Altering your MBTI results to get the one you want doesn’t actually prove you’re adventurous,” he teased. “But that’s okay, I’ll go alone. I’m good at doing things by myself.”

“Fine, if you’re going to twist my arm,” Wooseok said, grabbing his coat. He headed for the door, well, more like  _ stormed  _ towards the door, leaving Hangyul behind because he would  _ not  _ be bested by the alleged more adventurous or reliable friendships of Cho Seungyoun or Kim Yohan. “I  _ love  _ ice cream.”

Hangyul skipped to catch up with him and closed the door behind them. “Hey, wait up!”

Even though the holidays were over, the city was still decorated with thousands of fairy lights that lit everything brightly at night. It was a little rough on the eyes until one got used to it, but it made Wooseok feel like he was walking into a fairytale.

What also made him feel like he was walking into a fairytale was exactly how much this mysterious ice cream was supposed to cost him.

Wooseok looked down at his phone and gasped, his eyes popping out of his head. “HOW?!”

“I told you not to look,” Hangyul whined. “I’m getting it, don’t worry about it.”

“I’m getting it,” Wooseok grumbled, slipping his phone into his pocket and keeping his balled up fist inside with it away from the cold. One little cup of sticky ice cream was going to cost more than a meal for four people, and for what? Just to make them colder? But it’s what Hangyul wanted, and Woooseok wasn’t one to tell Hangyul no. Well he did all the time, but he rarely ever meant it. “I’m the oldest, so I’m paying for it.”

Hangyul hooked his arm around his elbow and pulled him towards him across the sidewalk, almost causing Wooseok to trip over his own feet. “You know, I think that only matters if you’re like ten years older than me. You don’t have to take care of me all the time.”

Without looking at him, Wooseok smirked to himself and shook his head. “Did you bring any money?”

“ _ No _ ,” Hangyul said sheepishly.

“Then it looks like I do have to take care of you.”

That was how things worked. Hangyul was broke, and Wooseok doted on him. Hangyul liked to go on adventures, and Wooseok followed him on them. Hangyul forgot that adventures required money, and Wooseok covered it so he never had to get embarrassed publicly.

As the older of the two and his friend, that was his responsibility. He was just looking out for him, was all.

The further they walked, the colder it got that night, and he was glad that Hangyul was clinging onto him to suck up to him for buying him treats because he needed the extra body heat, and Hangyul was like a little furnace.

“Are you excited,” he squeezed him.

Wooseok felt uneasy for some reason, but he wasn’t sure if it was because of the expensive ice cream or because of something else. It must have been the looming dread of emptying out his wallet for a snack he didn’t want because why else would he have felt nervous?

As they approached the stand, they saw that there was a line of people waiting already, and they all seemed to be huddled together in a large snake shaped mass.

“It really is too cold for ice cream,” he said under his breath, letting the fog around his mouth punctuate his words for him.

“We don’t have to get any, Wooseokie,” Hangyul said, guiltily. He looked at the crowd worried like he hadn’t anticipated that they would have to wait in the cold, especially when the friend he dragged there didn’t really want any in the first place.

“No, I want some,” Wooseok lied, seeing the sad puppy like expression on his face. He  _ hated  _ seeing Hangyul disappointed for any reason, and as his friend it was his job to make sure that that didn’t happen. “Come on, let’s get in line before it gets any longer.”

“Are you sure?” 

“Mhm,” he said. “I’m getting kind of hungry.”

They stood in line, and Wooseok started to shiver. Yes, he was miserable, and as much as he wanted to whine and complain, it was just as much his fault that they were there as it was Hangyul’s.

“We should have brought a couple hot packs,” he said, rubbing his hands together.

Hangyul clung onto him like a baby bear, also shivering. “Next time, we have to.”

“Next time,” Wooseok asked over his shoulder, accidentally brushing his own frozen nose over Hangyul’s cheek. “What next time?!”

But he didn’t hear Hangyul’s answer over the buzzing in his own ears. It warmed him down his neck, into his stomach, and all the way down his legs. He tried to ignore it, but he kept idly swiping at his own nose at the source to get it to stop while they waited anyway.

They made it to the stand finally to find that the sticky ice cream cost twice as much as the website claimed. He tried not to panic, but he did not have enough to cover this. He was screwed.

“Let’s just get one,” Hangyul suggested, sensing how stressed he was. “To share.”

“Good idea,” Wooseok said. “In case we don’t like it, right?”

“Right.”

So they ordered their single tiny cup of sticky ice cream with their single tiny wooden spoon that they also had to share under the promise that it was supposed to be really special.

It did technically follow through with one of its claims because, as they both discovered, this ice cream was  _ really  _ sticky and very hard to eat. 

Wooseok tried his best to scoop a small bite into his mouth, but he was failing miserably as Hangyul watched in anticipation so gauge his reaction.

“You’re spilling it everywhere,” the younger whined as a glob stuck to Wooseok’s lips and rolled down his chin.

He reached out to wipe it off for him, but Wooseok swatted him away. “Your hands are dirty, get me a napkin.”

“My hands aren’t dirty,” he insisted, reaching out again. Say what they wanted about the ice cream, but it was  _ not  _ budging (or melting thanks to the cold). “Come here.”

“No!” Wooseok shouted, almost dropping the whole cup on the ground. 

“You’re going to waste it,” Hangyul said, and for some reason his brain translated  _ wasted ice cream  _ and  _ not being allowed to use his hands _ to leaning forward, grabbing Wooseok by the waist, and attaching his mouth to the lower half of his face and removing it himself.

He froze, still holding onto him while Wooseok held the cup between them in shock.

“That was weird,” Hangyul said. “I don’t know why I did that.”

Wooseok stared back, not able to speak as he went into a complete silent panic.

“Wooseok?”

Wooseok leaned forward and pressed his lips against Hangyul’s, completely out of control of his actions. The moment he tasted the melted sugar that had transferred to him from his own chin, his tongue slipped out and caught it. 

He pulled away, red faced, and tried to find an excuse to cover up what he just did. 

“Whoa,” Hangyul said, licking his own lips.

“Sorry,” he said shyly.

Wooseok had to think fast, but his heart was in his throat, and his last brain cell had surely frozen over.

“That was my bite,” he tried. “I wasn’t going to let you hog the rest.”

“Bro, you  _ kissed me,”  _ Hangyul said.

“No, I didn’t,” Wooseok said. “I was getting my ice cream back.”

“You-.”

“No.”

_ “You…” _

_ “No,”  _ Wooseok said embarrassed.

“I think we should try again and see,” Hangyul said.

“See what?” He looked at him flustered. “You want me to kiss you again?!”

“Yeah,” he choked. “What, you got a problem with that?”

_ “No,”  _ Wooseok said, scooping another dollop of ice cream into his mouth.

“Well, don’t eat it all by yourself,” he whined and leaned forward and stole the impossibly sticky sugar from Wooseok’s mouth.  _ “God.” _

He took the cup away and took his own bite just as messily as Wooseok had. “Hey! You took both of my bites!”

“Maybe if you didn’t make such a mess-,” Hangyul started, but Wooseok grabbed him by the coat and pulled him to him, this time not taking any of the dessert with him. 

Hangyul dropped the cup and grabbed onto him, his fingers threading through Wooseok’s hair.

“Don’t, you’re all sticky,” Wooseok whined against his mouth.

“Oh my  _ god.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you think ❤️


End file.
